


another moment

by ennisnovember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9334244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember
Summary: no, literally the same “moment” ashere, though somehow not…"It is the other way around this time. sherlock the doctor, john the casualty"





	

It is the other way around this time. sherlock the doctor, john the casualty.

john sits bare-chested in the kitchen, he folds his arms over the backrest of his chair, letting his forehead fall onto his arms.

A light is switched on, he closes his eyes. sherlock’s breath brushes his nape as he leans in to look at john’s shoulder and cautiously begins to remove the shards.

a warm flannel, a hand on john’s arm… sherlock erases the pain with his gentle motions - _inhaling exhaling_ -

he hears the flannel hitting the floor, faint rustling, breathing….  
a shiver runs down his back as a warm hand tentatively strokes over his neck, whispering across his shoulder… suddenly john is utterly aware of himself. he squeezes his eyes shut tighter - _in-haling… ex-haling…_ -

He lets one hand fall in his lap, holds onto his trembling leg. sherlock’s hand doesn’t stop, moves along john’s arm. john’s eyes open and he watches sherlock’s fingertips trail along his fingers, tenderly entwining their hands - suddenly there is nothing else.

is this it? Is this how it will go?

john can feel his heartbeat in his fingertips, can feel Sherlock’s where his wrist touches john’s…

sherlock’s forehead rests against his nape.  
„the one thing more wonderful than you… touching… me… is me touching you“

he whispers it down john’s back.


End file.
